Summer Loving: the forgotten chapter
by adrienne-92
Summary: HA HA! a funny thing, i wrote the first paragraph on msn to my friend.. darcie! bc shes crazy so i made her a story bc she thinks shes a witch ha ha!RonxDarcie
1. Chapter 1

Ron looked out the Hogwarts express window, thinking of his summer, he remembered meeting one special girl, she was a muggle but she was very in touch with her magic, Ron loved the way she ate her chicken and loved that she was so impressed by his magic skill, he had cried when she left but at least he could send her owls now, "Darcie..." Ron breathed against the window

"Did you say something Ron?" Harry asked

"no" Ron sighed rubbing the glass

"You did, I heard you." Hermione said matter-of-factly

"Well, I just wish it was still summer" Ron sighed again

"Who is it?" Hermione asked.

"I girl" Ron said vaguely

"Well we knew that!" Hermione snapped

Harry looked confused. "Uh, Im glad it's a girl"

"Her name is…" Hermione prompted

"Darcie.." Ron said trailing off back to looking out the window

"Does she go to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked

"no." Ron asked

"Is she a muggle?" Harry asked

"Yes"

"Does she have braces?"

"Yes."

"Brown Hair?"

"Yes"

"Tannish skin?"

"Yes- wait how do you know what she looks like?" Ron asked looking around the compartment looking for Darcie.

"Your holding her picture" Hermione said

"Oh." Ron said looking down at the picture of her he had carried around since she left, a little tear stain in the corner of the picture. Ron sniffed blinking back tears. "I'll never seen her again" Ron said his voice shaking.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron dragged walked into the great hall. He sat down beside Hermione and Harry.

"Oh don't be so sad Ron." Harry said

"Yeah Ron, get over it." Hermione said

She seemed very sour ever since they found out about her. Ron thought about falling back into routine, crushing on Hermione only to find her out of reach, it had been killing him forever, Finally he had found someone who he could relate to. But Darcie didn't want to be 'just friends' (me: HA HA DARCIE! Lmao) but she seemed happy enough with it, looking back Ron saw that Darcie liked him more but she kept her distance. He suddenly felt like he was being watched, he looked around.

Ron started to unpack his clothes. Ron kept seeing Darcie every where, giggling to her friends, laughing behind a piece of chicken (me: lmao! again!) ron threw his trunk onto the bed and heard a squeal.

"RON!" Shouted someone as the he lifted the covers, to reveal…

"DARCIE!" Ron said

"Hi Ron, guess what my Hogwarts letter _was _delayed, or it turned out I have enough magic that surfaced when I was with you to come here!" Darcie said getting out of Ron's bed.

"Darcie! That's so good!" Ron said unsure of what to say.

Darcie beamed and jumped on Ron and hugged him very hard. (me: not dirty, funny Darcie is strangling Ron!)

"Ron! I missed you!!!!" Darcie said.

"It's only been a month" Ron said ignoring the fact that he hadn't stopped thinking about her since she left.

"A long month" Darcie said getting off Ron from nearly strangling him "I was just so used to hanging out every day"

"Yeah…" Ron said. "So do you have all your stuff for school?"

"Yeah! Well, leftover stuff from generous wizarding families" Darcie said pulling out an unsharpened pencil. "Look!" Darcie said waving the pencil around "WingARdium leviOSA!" Darcie said levitating all the small objects in the room.

"That's your wand?" Ron asked

"Yeah" Darcie said looking at her pencil admiringly

"Is it just disguised? Whats the core?" Ron asked

"well, since I didn't have time to get a wand someone just hollowed out a pencil and stuffed it with wand-core scraps." Darcie said "I think theres a little led in it too…"

"cool…" Ron said

"Ron, do you know where- AH!" Harry asked

"Hi!" Darcie said waving happily

"Hi.. Da-" Harry began, with a quick glance at ron who was waving and shaking his head "Who are you?" Harry asked

"I'm Darcie" Darcie said proudly.

"I see… I'm Harry Potter" Harry said putting out a hand to shake with Darcie.

"Cool." Darcie said trying to get a look at the scar.

"Do you want me to show yo-" Harry began

"No, no its okay." Darcie said releasing Harry's hand. "Harry, If you don't mind I have some catching-up to do with Ron." Darcie said dragging Ron out the door. Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron who just shrugged and blushed.


End file.
